


A Soul Sweeter Than Honey

by Yunita_Misaki



Category: Undertale/Underswap
Genre: Bras being used as helmets, Drama, Ecto stuff, F/M, Fluff, Grilbz is a nut, Grillby and Muffet are like Romeo and Juliet, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Paps iz a cock blocker, Papyrus Is a Perv...(When isnt he), Plot, Pranks, Really Bad Puns, Really bad at making tags :p, Sans Is PURE, Sans will ruin the moment, Sans' tacos are somewhat editable now, Soul Sex, Tickle Fights, Your Feelz will be hurt, later but good smut, pay back, second to last human soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunita_Misaki/pseuds/Yunita_Misaki
Summary: Now we all know there where other humans before Frisk- well 'Chara' fell down. . . your one of them. You've been not so hiding in Snowdin with Sans and Papyrus for a while now as an exception but when the last human falls. . .y o u   w i l l   b e   n o   e x c e p t i o n. . .





	A Soul Sweeter Than Honey

**Author's Note:**

> OK JUST WANT TO SAY SORRY IF MUFFETS A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER YALL XD btw sorry these are so short ;-;

It was a busy day for you at Muffets. Yeah, that's right you work there.......You've been working there ever since you fell into the underground anyways..... it was a long day and your shift is almost over which you weren't the happiest about because you knew right after your shift Muffet was going to give you the biggest lecture ever! Why you may ask well that's because you went over to Grillby's with Papyrus the other night and she took it as an act of betrayal or 'high treason' she had called it... you couldn't help it though you saw it coming because you already knew it but....... as much as you love your job Papyrus was your friend and you where just hanging out. And speaking of the devil here he was now coming in from "work."

 

 "Sup (Y/N)......Heya Muffet...." He said lazily stumbling over his words.....

"Oh nice timing Papyrus.....me and (Y/N) were just about to go over something that just so happens to involve you....." (O-o  Oh shit)

"M'kay.......just make it quick...Sans gets kinda cranky when we're late for taco night....."

You tilt your head, "But isn't that like........EVERY night?"

"All the more reason to hurry up..." He said grinning.  
{ 1  H O U R   L A T E R;-; }

" Blah Blah Blah You Need To Be More Careful blah blah blah You Can Only Be On One Side Blah Blah Blah Next Time you go on a date do it here blah blah blah-"

You jolted up from your seat, "Wait what did you say. . . ?"

"That you can't work here and then just go drink at my rivals.......?"

"No after that!"

"Oooh.........Next time you two lovebirds go on a date do it here.....You kind of hurt my feelings......"

Papyrus looked up......was he sleeping? "Umm.....sorry to tell yah Muffet but uh we ain't datin'.....we're just friends... .that's how its been and that's how it will always be."

 

"Aww really......but (Y/N) has been in the UnderGround for...........5 years now? How have you two not hooked up yet?"

 

"Can't we just be friends.....?" You offer.

 

Muffet softly sighs face' "But......."

Papyrus gets off his stool, "Well as....interestin'....as this was we're goin' tibia late and I'm not really in the mood to have my bro mad right now...."

 

"Yep same goes here...." You mumble.

 

Papyrus continues, "Yeah uh so we'll just be on our way......." He grabs your arm and starts walking to the door.

 

"H-Hey wait just a second........I wasn't done with my lecture....." She said raising her voice slightly.

 

"Oh shit run!" You shout giggling as you both dash to the door and then dart out into the streets. You then quickly slam the door behind you.

 

Papyrus looks up at you panting..... (He's just worn out from the small amount of running he did nothing sexual.......yetXD)"Huh.....few that was a...huh....close one......."

 

"Yeah I'm.......'Bone Tired'.....now......" Papyrus breathlessly chuckles at your pun "aww......come on is your 'funny bone' broken Paps.......cuz that was a real 'rib tickler'!"

 

Papyrus gives you a lopsided smile, "Nyeh he he he......Yeah, it was'a bone-afied genius one.....I guess you could even say it was pretty 'humerous'....."

 

You were about to crack another bad bone pun when the door flung back open knocking you both over...You tried to catch Papyrus but ended up missing and landed spine first to the ground into the freezing cold snow(Ouch pain)and him to land on top of you causing him to straddle you...(*Cough* Cliché *Cough*)  
 HOlY SWEET ASGORE! You thought as you looked up at Papyrus's flushed (Sweating?)face. I ' M   S C R E W E D. . . . .

You both were frozen in place....shocked at the situation you had gotten yourselves into.....Like A LOT! Even Papyrus's eye sockets widened.....a bit. (Shit awkwardness 0-o)

Papyrus tried to start up conversation,"Well ah.....if i would have 'snown' that we'd 'flaked' off like this I would of.........umm........."

Your mouth fell ajar as you tried to make words move out of them (But NOPE XD)"Uh....that pun was......bone dry............"

"Tibia honest......I guess you could say its my fault for not feeling it in my bones..............but'a yeah that one was bone dry to..." He continued  to mutter under his breath......which made you think how the actual HELL can he manage to keep his cool in a situation like this.......and is it just me or does he seem to be getting closer! Wait he is! "H e y . . . . .  Y o u   W a n t   T o   K n o w   W h a t   E l s e   I s   B o n e   d r y . . . . ?"

"What is......?"

His face got ever so closer to yours as a knot formed in your throat. What is happening here! Oh gods... Then suddenly Muffet (Who was there the whole time XD) said, "The fact that you two won't get a room...? Seriously you'll scare my customers away like this you know......"Those words alone had enough power to smack Papyrus strait off of you and send him flying. (.....lol.....) While you just stayed frozen in place......maybe because of the snow? Muffet chuckled at this," As adorable as this is....you ditched me and for that....."She glanced at Papyrus then at you then sighed smiling ,"I guess I'll let you two off the hook....this one time but keep that in mind.....now run along before one of you gets sick or something....."

"You don't have ta tell me twice......" Papyrus mutters slowly getting up then brushing snow off of him. He then walks over to you,"Umm.....hey (Y/N) do ya need a hand.....?" He asked extending his arm out offering help. You however rudely decline and push yourself up and as you stand up brush the snow off of you. You walk past Papyrus still brushing leftover snow as it leaves a chilling  burn sensation on your body.

You then look back at him,"Sorry Paps but your 'acts of chivalry' have no effect on me...."You say jokingly winking."Now hurry up lazy bones....otherwise Sans'll get pretty upset when we get back......." You then start walking off not even bothering to wait for Papyrus. He does nothing but gaze at your back as you wonder ahead of him. Then he sighs.

Muffet giggles softly,"I know that look all to well Paps....."

He quickly looked away,"I have no idea what you're talkin' bout Muffs......."

She softly sighs and gives him a warm smile,"I'd recognize that look from anywhere.....because......" Her smile then falters and becomes somewhat strained as she mutters half to herself," that's the way Grillby use to look...at me" then she clears her throat and looks back up at Papyrus," Um... sorry for keeping you.....n-now run along.....you don't need to listen to the ramblings of a old gal' like myself anyway.....you still have time...."Papyrus started walking off then paused. He lazily spun around and gave Muffet a quick hug before telephoning away....

"You know..........i think those two are growin' on me.......just a little.....kind of like family......"

Since Papyrus never caught up with you you were forced to trudge through the snow back to the house on your own. . . .and tragically because of this you were also forced to. . . .think about your past, your present, and the future of not just you but the whole Underground. (we'll sum up your past by saying you where very curious as a child and fell down into the Underground WAY before Frisk which might come to the Underground soon. . . .maybe. . .you'll see XD) You started thinking about the present wHaT eVeN hApPeNeD bAcK tHeRe WiTh PaPs! You shook it off. . . Then you thought about the future. . .WhAt On EaRtH aM i GoInG tO gEt SaNs AnD pApS fOr ChRiStMaS! It'S jUsT aRoUnD tHe CoRnEr AfTeR aLl! Then you thought about the REAL future. wHaT's GoInG tO hApPeN tO tHe UnDeRgRoUnD. . . .wE oNlY nEeD oNe MoRe SoUl. . .HoW lOnG bEfOrE tHeY uSe Me. . . . you shook your head, N-nO. . . tHeY wOuLd NeVeR. . . .rIgHt.

Lost in your thoughts you didn't see the frozen lake up ahead and by the time you DID notice it was already far too late. . . The snow cracked under your feet and you fell in screaming. You blindly swam around desperate to get out before drowning or freezing to death. So as a desperate attempt to get out, you punched the ice above you. . . then again. . .and again. . .and again. . . and again until finally the ice cracked and your hand broke free. Using this to your advantage you were able to break enough ice to emerge from the icy prison that had trapped you. You gasped greedily for air as you crawled out and scrambled to get off the ice as soon as possible. You were wet. . . .you were cold. . .and you were tired. So when you got back and the first thing that you saw was Papyrus sitting outside smoking a cigarette and relaxing like he doesn't have a care in the world you were pretty pissed. . . . . He didn't seem to notice. You let out a long sigh deciding you'd later take a long over do nap. Papyrus looked up from his cigarette to be met with your soaked dripping form now standing before him. His mouth opened in surprise and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. His face turned a very faint orange as his eyes slowly looked up they traveled from your long smooth legs (Their long now if they weren't before o_O) that were clothed by the tight wet fabric of your black work leggings. Then his eyes wandered to your soaked white blouse with the cute little black bow that to him seemed to complement your plump (They are plump now -_-) breasts quite nicely. . . . . .- WAIT WHAT! He shook his head. Then he quickly took off his jacket and shoved it in your hands. You chuckled oblivious to the situation as you put it on and silently thanked him. You hold out your hand asking for a cigarette. He sighs and gives one to you. Sitting down next to him you put the toxic thing in your mouth and turn in his direction. Smirking he pulls out his lighter from his hoodie and lights the cigarette for you. You both then sat in confronting silence looking out into the distance as snow fell while smoking.

"So its 'ice' to see your alright but uh. . .'water' you doing walking around soaking wet?" He curiously questioned you.

You take a draft of your cig and sighed, "I fell through a lake. . ."  
He grinned,"Wouldn't be the first time would it you klutzy-" He was cut off as you playfully punched him in the shoulder blade softy chuckling. "Geez didn't mean to 'rattle' you up kiddo. . . ." you paused and looked at him "he he he did 'jacket" it?" He said winking. You rolled your eyes giggling and stood up dropping your cig on the ground and step on it. 

You couldn't control the grin on your face as you looked down at him tugging on the strings of his jacket,"Hmm. . .I'ma. . ."frayed knot". . ."Then you slightly frowned 'You know bone head. . . . .Christmas is right around the corner. . .and you don't even have a present for Sans yet-"

"Neither do you. . . . " He quickly countered grinning.

"That's not the point. . ." You sighed as you unlocked the door and looked back at him. "My point is we need to pull our act together lazybones. . .after all Sans is going to need it this year. . ."Papyrus frowned at this. "Might want to put that thing out. . ."You say pointing at his cigarette." Sans would have a fit if he saw you-" But you were cut of as the door was violently flung open and you almost fell face first to the floor in surprise but Papyrus' magic caught you "and speak of the devil. . ." Papyrus mumbled smirking then was quick to cast his cigarette into the snow.

"BROTHER WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!!! TONIGHT IS TACO NIGHT AND YOU ARE LATE!"

 

You barely had time to catch your breath as you were dragged into the house by Sans and his surprising strength followed by Papyrus who softly chuckled as he lazily strode on over to the couch and plopped down on it. You smirked rolling your eyes at him. Sans spun around to look at Papyrus with more energy than was really needed and almost tripped. . . .Almost.

"BROTHER! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND THE HUMAN! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" He said stomping his feet on the ground. having one of his 'mini fits'. Oh boy. . . Papyrus however didn't seem to bothered because he only groaned as if in a haze and rolled over and his face started sinking into the couch as if he has been sleeping there for hours. "HEY! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM VERBALLY CONVERSING WITH YOU!" He sighed and turns back around to face you. As he started speaking Papyrus raised one f his hands and started mocking his brother which you had to try to not smile at."MY APOLOGIES HUMAN! I DID NOT KNOW MY BROTHER WOULD GET SIDE TRACKED. . . . WELL ACTUALLY I DID BUT IT IS STILL UPSETTING TO ME!" It was at that moment you couldn't help but giggle. Sans was a tiny ball of energy, loud, caring, sweet, and filled with determination. While on the other hand you and Papyrus are the laziest people you can think of. . .How did you two get so lucky to have Sans in your life? Sans looked down sighing and you hadn't realize that you had been ignoring him. He then gasps rather loudly. . .but then again when isn't he loud causing you and Papyrus flinch and Papyrus puts his hand down and turns around slightly to look in his brothers direction. 

You tilt your head down to his level to look at him. "H-HUMAN!" He then swiftly grabs your hands and looked from them to you then back to your hands then back to you again startling you slightly."YOU ARE INJURED! AND YOU ARE SOAKING WET! HUMAN WHEN AND HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" He then quickly turns his head around to look at Papyrus. " BROTHER THE HUMAN IS HURT! COME SEE! COME SEE!" You almost felt bad for Sans as he sounded like he was choking on his words or about to cry as he pleaded for his brothers help. Papyrus let out a heavy sigh and slowly got up. He yawned and dragged himself over to where you stood. Sans basically yanked your hands towards Papyrus with the look of a child with a broken toy begging for it be fixed. . . .it was precious! Papyrus basically cradled your hands that where much smaller than his as he inspected them. 

It took everything in you to not laugh and by the look on Papyrus face you could tell he felt the same. "So is it bad Doctor!?" You whisper in the most mocking tone you could think of.

However he did smirk but it was only a split second before clearing his throat and trying to sound serious. "Hmm it would seem that your have a small case of. . . " You mouthed the words "oh god don't" trying not to laugh. "Icescratchmyselfieus. . ." 

Sans gasps,"I-IS THAT BAD BROTHER!?" he started to hyperventilate. . .the poor thing.

"No don't worry its nothing dangerous. . . I'd just advize Miss (L/N)" Oof That got me XD " To go take a warm shower and clean her infections so she doesn't get sick. . .er."

"Yes Sir! I'll get right to it!" You salute him. You then look at the closet under the stairs where you sometimes sleep. . . like Harry Potter. You quickly toss Papyrus his jacket and start to walk over to your closet. "Hang on let me get some clothes first so that-" 

"NO HUMAN YOU GO TAKE YOUR SHOWER BEFORE YOU GET WORSE!" Sans starts shoving you up the stairs.

"W-wait Sans no need to push!" You say feeling like your about to fall backwards. . . Well until you feel the presence of Papyrus' magic ever so slightly helping Sans get you up the stairs without him knowing. As he's about to shove you into the bathroom you hault him. "Hold on Sans! Could you atleast grab me some cloths geez. . ." He nodded vigorously and jumped off the stairs down to the closest that held your possessions. "Thank You!" You call from the crack in the door as you go to take your shower.

Sans flings open the closet door and starts digging around in the pile of items for your clothes. Papyrus drags himself over to where Sans is to help investigate. However he finds it in an instant. "Uh. . . .bro i think I found it." he says picking up a box that had ' Clothes ' written on it. "Bingo. . ." He then plops the box down on the ground next to his brother who immediately starts digging through it. "how convenient. . . ." He mumbles.

"LET US SEE. . . HERE IS A SHIRT!" He says trowing it at Papyrus" SOME PANTS! . . .AND UH. . .BROTHER. . .what is this. . .?" He asks pulling out a bra. 

Papyrus almost chokes. "uh. . .thats a hmm. . .you REALLY want to know?" Sans nods his head full of energy. . . of course " Well it's a um. . ."

 

" . . . .umm. . . .its a special type of armor. . . yeah!" Papyrus said this out of care for the fact of not wanting to ruin his brothers innocence. . . .not any time soon any way

"OH WOWZA THAT'S SO COOL! I THINK I REMEMBER ALPHYS HAVING SOMETHING LIKE THIS ACTUALLY!BUT. . . WHERE DO YOU PUT IT?!" Sans asked curiously. Oh shit. . . .should i just tell him I mean after all its just a-"OH WAIT BROTHER DON'T TELL ME! I WANT TO FIND OUT FOR MYSELF!"

Papyrus smirks, "Kay. . .whatever you say bro. . ." Papyrus then grabs your t-shirt, sweat pants and then snatches you a pare of underwear. He then walks up the stairs and goes by the bathroom door. He then knocks on it.

"who's there. . . ?" You ask.

"Juno. . . " Papyrus responds.

"Juno who. . . ?"

"Juno this was a really bad joke right?" You chuckle and crack open the door holding your hand out to grab your clothes. Papyrus gives you your clothes and pats you on the head. He starts to walk away but then turns around "Oh by the way Sans is messing around with a piece of clothing is that alright?"

You looked at him like it was the oddest thing hes ever said and that itself is saying ALOT, "Well of course its fine its clothes!"

Papyrus chuckles, "Welp ok see ya when you get out. . . think of a good excuse to tell Sans while your at it would ya? I'm to lazy to think. . ." Then he walks away. Once you take a few minutes to get dressed you hang your towel, turn off the light, and lazily drag yourself downstairs to see Papyrus napping taking up all the space on the couch. THAT COUCH HORDER! You sigh and walk over to his sleeping figure. You stair down at him for a moment before getting an idea. You chuckle as you quietly climb on the top piece of the couch. You then hop off the top landing on Papyrus' chest knocking the 'wind' out of him. You then shift your hips trying to get comfortable.

"Hm. . . .the couch seems quite uncomfortable today. . . " You then lay down on the 'couch' and do your best to not burst into laughter. ". . . I wounder where Paps could have gone. . . . "

Papyrus nudges you. "K-kiddo your killin' me. . . ."

"Huh? what was that. . . .thought I heard something. . . guess I didn't."

"Kid coud ya move. . . ."

"Oh there that sound goes again wounder what it was. . ." You say as you start to snuggle into Papyrus' sweater.

"Hey what are you. . .-" His cheek bones started to turn a faint orange glow.

"It's warm to. . . ." You then nest your head into the crook of his neck.

"K i d . . . . y o u b e t t e r s t o p . . . ." He now serious but shacking a little and breath (?) going slightly ragged. ( Perv -_- )

"Oh the couch vibrates to. . . ." You chuckle completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Y o u a s k e d f o r i t k i d d o . . ." He then flips you over so your pinned to the couch and you gasp in shock. "Y o u r g o i n g t o h a v e b a d t i m e. . . ." You wined about to protest when you saw his eye glowing faintly orange and it shut you up. It however quickly faded and was replaced with his normal eye lights as he smirked and said" Prepare for my . . . .tickle attack. . . "

"W-wait Paps dont you dare-" You spoke to soon as his boney fingers went up your shirt and started tickling your ribs. You bit down on your lip as your body stiffened trying it's best not to squirm or burst into laughter. . . .yeah you didn't last to long. Your whole body was on spaz mode or something (XD). He tickled you for a good 3 min until you started choking on your breath.

"Geez kid. . . .didn't know you were so sensitive." Papyrus said rolling his eyes then paused so you could catch your breath. When he thought you where done he trailed down to your feet. He looked up at you as you started shacking your head basically saying Dont do it! "Oh. . . .you don't want me to tickle your feet do you. . . .?"

"Paps I swear!" You said angry but nervously.

He then smirked,"Fine I won't tickle your feet. . . ." You sighed in relief" Actually nah I think i will . . ." But as he started tickling your foot his sharp bone left a small gash in the sensitive soft flesh. You gasp in pain. ( Well duh dat hurts cuz the skin in your foot around the center is thin. . .thats why lot of people are ticklish there. . .FACT)

"P-PAPS!" You cried out causing him to halt. He looked up at you to see you quickly move away from him and curl up in a ball in the corner off the couch. He was quick to back away. Then he thought to himself.

what the hell is wrong with me . . .what have i done. . .

 

Papyrus slowly pushed himself up off of the floor and shakingly walked over to where you had 'hid'.

"Hey Kid. . . . I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He put his bony hand on your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you as you started to let out little whimpers...wait no you were. . . softly giggling? He frowned his brow in confusion. "Uh. . . .Kid you ok-?!" He wasn't able to finish his question as you sprung forward tackling him to the carpet below you in a giggling breathless mess. As you giddly looked down at the once cocky skeleton pinned underneath you still not capable of stopping your laughter as Papyrus for once was actually truly confused. His eye lights had disappeared as he stares blankly up at you. He still hadn't completely comprehended what had just happened.

Snickering at his dumbfounded expression you leaned into where his ear would be and whispered "Hey there pretty mama-" You paused as you snorted from how childish you felt. " Let me whisper in your ear!" And then you rolled off of him in a giggly fit. After a good couple of seconds you took a deep breath sighing and wiped and invisible tear of joy from your eyes. Then you turn over realising that Papyrus still hasn't moved. Worry started to fill up inside you as you leaned over and poked him in his cheek bone' "Yo Paps. . . you kay man?" He didn't move. "Uh. . .Paps? Your not sleeping are you?" Still nothing. "Hm. . .OH! Hey if you dont get up I'm going to go stael all of your honey!" Somehow this one time he didn't even crack. You flop back down on the ground sighing. What do I do now. . . Oh wait thats it! You chuckle to yourself. You then turn over with a huge grin on your face as you knock on Papyrus' skull. "Knock. Knock." it was faint but you some how hear him softly mutter under his breath.

"whos there. . ."

"Uh. . .dishes."

". . . .dishes who?

Giggling to yourself you say feeling smug, "Dishes a very bad knock knock joke." ...yep that got him. His sockets lit up as he lightly chuckled and pat you on the head.

"He he that one was funny. I know a friend of mine who would like that joke. He's great." 

You smirk cocking a brow, "Oh really. . .stealing another comedians jokes now are we~."

"What nah it existed before you did so that means that you stole the joke. I'm just recitin' it for another person who'd appreciate it."

You where at a loss of words "Huh. . .I guess you're right. . .makes you wounder who's the genius that comes up with these" You then grin.". . .well other than us."

Papyrus grunts. He lazily turns over and surprises you with a hug. "hey. . .I really am sorry. . ."

Sighing you nuzzle into his chest. "It's ok Paps. . .we all do stupid shit from time to time with out thinking Its what makes us who we are. . .you just got to remember that some one will alway be there to hep you through it."

Stifling his own sigh he mutters. "Yeah Yeah I know. .That was really cheesy ya know. . " You lightly nudge his shoulder blade as he continues." I just feel like I'm the one who needs to be there to help you and Sans. . .I'm just. . .so tired."

You whisper into his shirt. "Hey its ok to be weak sometimes. . .because some one really dose care about you Paps. . .me and Sans are always here for you."

You don't know if it was your imagination but it felt like Papyrus grip on you was getting a little tighter. "Thats not true though . . .your not goin' to always be here. . ." 

 

You tilt you're head in confusion. "what are you talkin about. . .i would never leave you guys. The Underground has kinda grown on me you should know that-"

 

"No (Y/N) thats not what I meant. . ." Taking you deeper into his surprisingly warm embrace he leans down and whispers into your ear. "Your nothing like us. . ." Ouch. . .that kinda stung. "Your going to die soon and Sans wouldn't be able to handle that. . .quite frankly I dont think I could either. . ." 

 

Sighing at one of your worst fears being brought up you raise a shaking hand up to your best friends face and cup his cheekbone and look into his eye sockets, "Paps. . .you need to stop worrying so much about the future. . .you're givin me a migraine just lookin at you. . ." he breathlessly chuckles leaning into your hand and closing his eyes.". . .your not going to fall asleep on me now are you?" He grunts in responce.You sigh sitting there with him nuzzling into your hand and in his arms. . . sounds really cheesy but you'd never say that out loud. You lean in to kiss his forhead-

 

"HUMAN! PAPYRUS! I HAVE PREPARED DINNER-! UM. . . .WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"You spring out of Papyus' grip even with your injered foot like a startled cat and fall on the floor. You turn your head to see Sans upside down. . .wait no thats you, wearing a aporin around his waist and. . .your bra on his head. . . . .wait. . .WHAT!?


End file.
